Balansując na ostrzu noża
by petr46
Summary: Kurt w odwiedzinach u matki, Magneto pełen szalonych pomysłów, czyli co się działo po zakończeniu XMen: Ewolucja.


**Od autora: To opowiadanie powstało w wyniku lekkiego niedosytu jaki wywołało we mnie zakończenie „X-Men: Ewolucja". Odnosi się ono tylko do akcji serialu i nie ma związku z mitologią komiksów X-Men, dlatego jest w nim wiele rzeczy w fabule, które nie zgadzają się z komiksem. Zaznaczam też, że wszystkie postaci należą do Marvela, ja tylko wymyśliłem tą historię. Nie wziąłem też za nią żadnych pieniędzy. **

**A teraz zapraszam do czytania i życzę miłej lektury.**

Rozdział 1

Dzień był pogodny. Nad Instytutem Charlesa Xaviera świeciło słońce, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Rzecz jasna żaden z wychowanków Instytutu nie zamierzał przegapić tak ładnej pogody, a, że był to dzień wolny od nauki, niemal wszyscy uczniowie wyszli na dwór. W taki upał najbardziej okupowany był, rzecz jasna, basen. Część osób leżała na leżakach przy brzegu, inni woleli popływać, bądź bawić się w wodzie, notorycznie ochlapując tych którzy siedzieli przy brzegu.

Kurt Wagner wolał drugie rozwiązanie. Znany był z tego, że lubił zabawę, w szczególności robienie sobie żartów z innych. A biorąc pod uwagę jego umiejętność teleportacji, przychodziło mu to z łatwością. Właśnie teraz, wziął mały, plastikowy kubełek, nalał do niego wody, prze teleportował się obok swojej znajomej, Jean Grey, po czym wylał na nią zawartość kubełka. Ta nie pozostała mu dłużna. Za pomocą sił umysłu wyrwała mu kubeł z ręki i zaczęła go tłuc, zmuszając go do ucieczki przed latającym kubłem. Nikogo z obecnych to nie zdziwiło, taka była codzienność. W Instytucie mieszkali właśnie tacy ludzie, o zdolnościach znacznie przekraczających możliwości normalnego człowieka. Mutanci. Kurt jednak wyróżniał się, nie tyle swoimi umiejętnościami, co wyglądem. Przede wszystkim skóra. Kurt miał niebieską skórę, tudzież włosy. Uszy były spiczaste, jak u elfa, miał po trzy palce u rąk i nóg, oraz ogon. Jedyna rzecz dzięki której nikt na ulicy nie zwracał na niego uwagi, był specjalny zegarek, który nakładał na Kurta hologram, sprawiając, że Kurt wyglądał jak normalny człowiek.

Po kilku rundkach dookoła basenu, Jean uznała najwyraźniej, że da mu spokój, bo kubeł przestał go gonić. Kurt usiadł na krawędzi basenu, musiał chwilę odpocząć. Nagle zobaczył, że ktoś wyszedł z Instytutu i do niego biegnie. Był to Scott Summers, jeden z niewielu którzy woleli zostać w domu.

-Kurt!!!- zawołał.

-Co się stało?- odpowiedział Wagner.

Scott podszedł do Kurta.

-Profesor chce cię widzieć.- ciężko mu było złapać oddech.

-Dlaczego? Stało się coś poważnego?

-Tak. Twoja matka Kurt… umiera.

-Co? Margali Szardos?- zapytał się przerażony.

-Nie Kurt. Twoja prawdziwa matka.-odpowiedział Scott.

Prawdziwa matka… Raven Darkholm, znana również jako Mystique.

Kurt siedział w gabinecie profesora Xaviera, rozmyślając. Jego kontakty z matką nie były zbyt dobre. Różniło ich praktycznie wszystko, począwszy od poglądów, na charakterach kończąc. Kurt nie mógł zrozumieć czemu w jego matce jest tyle gniewu i nienawiści, drażniły go też jej wieczne intrygi i knowania, które nie raz omal nie doprowadziły do tragedii. Jednak jego żal do matki był niczym, w porównaniu do szczerej nienawiści jaką darzyła ją jego przyrodnia siostra, Rouge. Mystique adoptowała ją po tym jak wydawało się, że mały Kurt zginął w odmętach wodospadu. Zresztą nie adoptowała jej tylko z woli serca, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że dobrze wiedziała, że Rouge będzie w przyszłości mutantką, a jej moce mogą okazać się przydatne. I gdy te się pojawiły Mystique wykorzystywała je do granic możliwości. Rouge nie wiedziała, że to ona jest jej przybraną matką, ale ta, wykorzystując umiejętność zmiany w dowolną osobę, starała się mieć z dziewczyną kontakt, nierzadko manipulując nią do uzyskania własnych celów. Gdy Rouge się o tym dowiedziała była załamana. Kurt nigdy nie wybaczył matce, tego w jaki sposób traktowała przybraną córkę. Obydwoje z Rouge zerwali z nią kontakty, nie chcąc mieć z nią więcej do czynienia.

-Chcesz tam pojechać?- z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos profesora, siedzącego za biurkiem, popijającego poranną kawę.

- Cóż, nie jest to moje największe marzenie- odparł Kurt.

-Osobiście uważam, że powinieneś tam pojechać- powiedział profesor, dopijając kawę- Wiem, że nigdy się dobrze między wami nie układało, ale bądź co bądź to twoja matka, być może to ostatnia szansa by wytłumaczyć sobie parę spraw.

-A co z Rouge? Ona też już o tym wie?- zapytał Kurt.

-Wie.

-Jak to przyjęła?

-Nic nie powiedziała. Zamknęła się w pokoju i tyle.

-No cóż, ona na pewno nie będzie chciała tam jechać- powiedział Kurt.

-Dlatego zwracam się o to do ciebie- odpowiedział profesor.

Kurt westchnął. Naprawdę nie chciał tam jechać. Po upadku Apocalypse'a miał nadzieję, że to już koniec ich kontaktów. Zwłaszcza, że to jego matka była po części winna temu, że Apocalypse ponownie przedostał się do tego świata. W dodatku posługując się Rouge. Miał wszelkie powody ku temu by jej nienawidzić, a jednak… jakiś żal pozostał. Może dlatego, że nie dał jej nawet szansy na wyjaśnienie. Może dlatego, że bez cienia namysłu kazał jej zostawić ich w spokoju? Być może faktycznie trzeba było wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw.

-Dobrze profesorze. Pojadę- Zawyrokował.

Pokój był duży i dość schludnie umeblowany. Mystique lubiła żyć z klasa i to było widać. Naprzeciwko dużego mahoniowego łóżka w którym leżała, stał kominek, w którym płonęły polana drewna. Po lewej stronie łóżka, naprzeciwko drzwi były dwa duże zamknięte okna.

Zbudził ją nagły podmuch wiatru. Z wysiłkiem usiadła na łóżku. Polana dogasały, w pokoju panowała niemal całkowita ciemność. Spojrzała w lewo. Okno było otwarte. Metalowa zasuwka była odsunięta.

-Magneto…- szepnęła.

-Dobry wieczór Mystique- Powiedział niski głos.

Z ciemności wyszedł mężczyzna. Miał na sobie długą do kostek, fioletową pelerynę szczelnie zakrywającą resztę ciała, na głowie zaś, czerwony hełm z fioletowymi ornamentami.

-Czego chcesz?- spytała.

-Przykro mi patrzeć na ciebie w tak kiepskim zdrowiu, całkiem samą… A propos, słyszałem, że ma ciebie odwiedzić twój syn.

-Tak. Co tobie do tego?- spytała Mystique.

-Nerwowa, jak zwykle. Ale dobrze, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę…- Magneto zbliżył się do krawędzi łóżka- Chcę skończyć to co zacząłem- powiedział. Po twarzy Mystique przeszedł cień strachu- Masz na myśli eksperymenty?... Ale… Nie możesz!- Tak się zdenerwowała, że prawie wstała, jednakże w jej stanie było to zbyt obciążające dla organizmu.

-Cóż, ciężkie czasy wymagają podejmowania ciężkich decyzji, takie eksperymenty zapewnią nam przetrwanie.

-Po moim trupie!!!- krzyknęła Mystique.

-Widzę, że cię w ten sposób cię nie przekonam. Cóż, zastosuję wobec tego inne metody perswazji- powiedział Magneto wyciągając rękę.

Nagle Mystique poczuła potworny ból w całym swoim ciele. Zaczęła dostawać niekontrolowanych drgawek. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może ruszać rękami. Czuła, że jeszcze chwila i zacznie krzyczeć

-Wiesz, że w ludzkim organizmie znajduje się około pięciu gramów żelaza?- Magneto emanował spokojem- To niewiele, nawet ja ledwo je wyczuwam. Ale przy odrobinie dobrej woli…- Magneto zacisnął pięść. Mystique skręciła się na łóżku z bólu.

- Przestań!- krzyknęła.

-Wedle życzenia- Magneto opuścił dłoń. Cały ból nagle ustąpił. Mystique podniosła głowę by spojrzeć na swego oprawcę. Magneto schylił się do niej , tak nisko, że ich głowy niemal się stykały.

-Pomożesz mi, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.


End file.
